vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
I Only Speak Konglish
and |singers = SeeU |producers = GaGain (music, lyrics) * Sabhwa (movie) |links = }} Background "I Only Speak Konglish" is an original song by GaGain featuring SeeU. Before her release, SBS Artech claimed that SeeU can recreate English by using her Korean voicebank. After her release however, many users of SeeU began to criticize SBS's claim after discovering a number of unlisted phonetics that were included in her Korean voicebank for English recreation. Sadly, the phonetics were unneeded and caused little controversy with producers and fans who began to question the need for them at all. Shortly after the small controversy began, GaGain uploaded the song along with its PV up on CreCrew and YouTube. GaGain has said that the song is only for fun though and is not to be taken seriously. The song has many deliberate spelling mistakes and bad pronunciations purposely included to mock the results ("1, 2, 3" is at one point written as "1 to 3" for instance) as well as word puns using Korean and English words. The song is entirely done using SeeU's Korean voicebank- the result is SeeU singing most of the song in "Konglish". She also makes a reference to her demo song "I=Fantasy". The song is sung rap-style and is meant to be funny and silly, so is not to be taken seriously. In the song, SeeU is trying to have a conversation with the listener. Thinking that listener might not understand what she is saying, SeeU tells the listener that it is her best and that she was made to speak "Konglish" and that the listener needs to study it if they want to come to Korea or else they will be lonely. SeeU also accuses the listener of being an Otaku, but states it's alright as it is too late because they are already listening to the song (referencing the fact that many fans of VOCALOID are declared "Otakus" just for listening to VOCALOID songs). SeeU also criticizes her master, GaGain, for not knowing how to use her Japanese voicebank (which was included despite all the fuss being over her English capabilities) causing GaGain himself to insert Japanese in the song, saying "Japanese is hard, d▬mn it!" SeeU also sings about her status as the only VOCALOID with a Korean voicebank and the criticism about her not being able to recreate English fully. At the end of the PV, the English VOCALOID OLIVER appears with question marks above his head, as he didn't seem to know what SeeU was singing about. Lyrics Yeah! Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Ah yeah) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Oh Oh) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Listen Boy) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (Ah one two three four) Hello Hello Melow Melow My name is SeeU How are you? Fine, thank you Nice to meet you We are the world, you know Michael Jackson (Beat it!) You may don't understand what am I saying But it's my best what I can only say 'cuz I'm made yes, I was born to only speak Konglish Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (I only speak Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (I only speak Konglish) (Check it out biki raw) a 1 to 3 Go and pi bak Everybody move your body Put your hands up (hands up) Movie movie Welcome to Korea, Vocaloid mania If you wanna come to Korea (I'm sorry ya) you need to study Konglish. Otherwise you can be lonely. It will be silly. Cuz' my mama, papa and my friends all only speak Konglish. Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (We only speak Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (We only speak Konglish) Yeah (Konglish) I only speak Konglish Yeah (Konglish) I only speak Konglish You know I know my nickname (What?) Somebody call me Kimchi-loid or Kongloid (Hongsi-loid) What the... but it's not my fault I don't have English library (도서관) doseogwan but I have Japanese library (헐) heol But master GAIN doesn't speak Japanese Bucket, Medias, バカですbaka desu だって、日本語は難しいでしょ? チクショウ!! datte, nihongo ha muzukashii desho? chikushou!! Welcome to Korea, South Korea. I-Fantasy, Fantasy (아 혀꼬여) a hyeokkoyeo Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (I only speak Konglish) Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa (I only speak Konglish) (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa) Yeah, Konglish~ I only speak Konglish (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa) Yeah, Konglish~ Somebody say he~ho! (he~ho) nan yolari se he~ho (he~ho) Somebody say he~ho! (he~ho) nan yolari se he~ho (he~ho) I am a Vocal- Vocal Vocaloid You are Ota- Ota, Otakuloid Nobody can deny but, its alright. Too late you already listen this song Everybody move your body Language movie movie, boobi boobi You don't make me fun with my pronunciation (conversation) At least I can speak Korean I am the only one who has got the Korean library (in the world) Everybody! Move your body! Language! movie movie boobi boobi Put your hands up (너는 허접) neoneun heojeop movie movie, boobi boobi (아 배고파) a baegopa (Put your hands up, I only speak Konglish) Yeah, Konglish~ I only speak Konglish (Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, Um ba rap pa, I only speak Konglish) Yeah, Konglish I only speak Konglish Um ba rap pa Konglish External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring SeeU Category:Partially multilingual songs